This invention relates to a bus bar block
Bus bars for the horizontal assembly are known, which have at least one terminal bar arranged on an insulating enclosure that is at least partially open on one side, on one side of which several terminal lugs are arranged that protrude from the partially opened side of the insulating enclosure. These bus bars are mounted such that the partially opened side faces upwards and connecting machines can be placed facing up on the bus bar.
Also known are bus bars that can be assembled vertically, which have at least one terminal bar arranged on an insulating enclosure, on which, diagonally to the terminal bar, terminal lugs are arranged that protrude from two sides with at least partial openings that are situated across from each other. The machines to be connected can thus be connected to the bus bar from both sides.
However, completely different bus bars are required, depending on which system is to be used. In particular, the system that has terminal lugs arranged on both sides of a vertical terminal bar for aligning machines is extremely inflexible.